Smile to Smile
by Vatican City
Summary: Japan finds the Expo utterly fascinating. Unfortunately, the other Nations have the same notion.


**Title: **Smile to Smile

**Summary: **Japan finds the Expo utterly fascinating. Unfortunately, the other Nations have the same notion.

**Pairings: **Implied England/America, onesided Hong Kong/Taiwan, brotherly China/Japan, and onesided Taiwan/Japan

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia is the creation of Hidekaz Himaruya, and this fanfiction is merely for entertainment purposes. I do not claim to accurately portray the relations of China and Japan, and this is merely my own worldview.

* * *

Japan is not aware of any type of attachment to China. Truly, there is a thin red thread of culture and politics that connects them, but Japan has ceased to consider China his brother.

And yet, this Expo, this 2010 Shanghai World Exposition, is a triumph for them both: a source of pride for Wang Yao, a timeless impression for China; an opportunity for Honda Kiku and another chance for Japan to tout his national pride. Perhaps it is because he has not seen China in the planning. America has intruded, and so has France, and even Norway with his little brother.

Although the latter was not in the least forthcoming, the lack of China's presence in the planning of _China's _Expo has a unique chill. There are enthusiastic Chinese planners around every corner, however, and Japan has come to think of them as a sort of replacement, even if they are young and China is not. The ancient will have his ways.

* * *

"Japan!" America shouts cheerily, his smile still stretching from ear to ear as he waves an American flag and proudly displays his flag-themed suit and tie. "I'm headed to China's pavilion, can you come with me?"

"_Will_ you come with me," England corrects, sniffing in proper high-class style. "Stop your atrociously gaudy display, America. Japan is coming with me to the Europe Square."

"_Igirisu_-san, _Amerika_-san," Japan interrupts over the roar of voices. "My apologies, but I was headed to the Japan Pavilion."

America and England stare at each other through the strobe lights of the flashing display of the opening, and their faces are ever-so-foreign, colored by splashes of vivid light from the torrent of fireworks along the Bund.

"Enjoy yourself, Japan," England says quietly, nodding. "I suppose I will see you later?"

America laughs and mock-punches England, giving his father-figure a noogie. "Yeah, we'll meet up later, okay? I wanna see Denmark's pavilion. It's supposed to be really cool, but not as cool as mine's!"

Japan smiles to himself in a moment of darkness, but when the light of the next firework paints its colors across his face, he is, as ever, expressionless. _It will not do_, he tells himself. It will not do.

"Yes," he agrees, even as his feet tap a pattern on the cement ground towards his own Pavilion, and the small family reunion is swallowed by the crowd of people, moving as one undulating sea of bobbing heads. "We will rendezvous later in the night."

* * *

In the Japan Pavilion, Japan feels the overwhelming sensation that he has craved for: the feeling of being on his own soil, even as it is not. He traces the rails, reveling in the cool metal on his sweating hands, and marvels.

These are his own people, his own children; they are in Shanghai tonight, as they were years before, but this time, they blend into a seamless stream of exhilaration at the opening with every other spectator. They are one with China, though immersed in pride for their home country. For this, Japan is grateful for the missing Nation's hospitality.

"_Ri ben_?" a heavily accented voice comments. "I thought I would see you here~aru."

"_Chugoku_?" Japan answers, even as his arms reach blindly for the Asian. "Are you here?"

Cool hands reach for his smaller ones and press them against his cheeks. China's hands feel comfortingly cool and calloused as they move up to feel his forehead, Japan still holding on to them. He feels like a child, as China's shoulders slump in relief.

"No fever, _xie tian xie di_," the elder's tone is laced with tiredness and a hint of irritation. "You've been working yourself to distraction, _ri ben_~aru. Can't you watch yourself? I leave you alone for a couple of years and you become like a Westerner!"

Japan very nearly snorts at the nonsensical inquiry and looks up. Not for the first time, China looks utterly stunning and terrible at the same time. There is sickliness in the unnaturally pale hue of the Chinese man's skin and Japan finds the dark circles under his eyes unbearable. China has worked harder than he, he realizes with a small smirk. He has been watching them.

"_Gege_!" a girlish voice squeals right into Japan's ear. "Me and _Xiang _found you!"

China lets out a huff. "You scared me~aru! I nearly had a heart attack! Respect your elders!" He gives Taiwan a glare, then, with an air of injured dignity, draws himself up and mutters half-formed words.

Japan surveys his former siblings. Taiwan, of course, is clinging to her brothers' arms and giving Japan a look of longing. Hong Kong's expression is stony, but a light pink blush dusts the young man's cheeks as he gazes at Taiwan. Although the Asian girl might not understand for years to come, Japan thinks she will, in the future, value Hong Kong's company.

For the present, however, he sizes her up with apprehension as she lunges for him gleefully. He ponders stepping aside and having her miss, but puts it down to the excitement of the evening as her arms constrict around his neck.

"Kiku-nii!"

Japan coughs, feeling his face burning, and steps back. "A pleasure to see you as well, Taiwan, Hong Kong."

Hong Kong just gives him a perplexed look and turns to China, who has suddenly found the wall paintings very interesting.

"Let's go see the Taiwan Pavilion, Kiku-nii!" Taiwan suggests, no, _commands_, and begins to tug Japan away in a most undignified manner. The girl's strength is surprising, and Japan does not want to injure her, so he allows her to drag him away from his pavilion, and tries to deal with Hong Kong's bemused gaze and China's open grin. _With dignity. _

"Jao! Nice to see you here, _da_? We will go to the Russia Pavilion, where you can be one with Russia!"

China's frantic protests reach Japan's ears, and, although he is surrounded by many, many people capable of witnessing his disgrace, he allows himself a small smile.

It is only later when he realizes he has missed his appointment with America and England.

* * *

**Translations: **

_Mine's_: a common grammar mistake committed by many English speakers. The correct form would simply be 'mine.'

_Amerika_: Japanese for America.

_Igirisu_: Japanese for England.

_Ri ben_: Chinese for Japan.

_Chugoku_: Japanese for China.

_Xie tian xie di_: a Mandarin Chinese phrase that translates to 'Thank heavens.'

_Xiang_: Short for 'Xianggang', or Hong Kong. Here, Taiwan uses it as a nickname.

_-Nii_: A Japanese honorific often used for an older brother figure.


End file.
